World of Card Games
by SuperMegaShadow
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh fic? About card games? Who would have thought! The Yu-Gi-Oh characters, Jaden, and Yusei find themselves in a world dedicated solely to playing Card Games. WARNING: OC, and Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged-ness.


(This is the replacement for my previous Yu-Gi-Oh fic. But the very basic premise is still Card games. This one has Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds characters, and the characters have their Abridged personalitites.)

"Um… Where am I ?" Yugi asked, quite irritated. He was standing alone, in what seemed to be the lobby of a recently abandoned theater. Yugi heard a mysterious voice say, "You're finally here, Yugi…" Yugi exclaimed, "Seriously, who are you?" The mystery voice said, "That will be revealed when everybody else gets here. Actually, you're the first one." They heard a British voice say, "I've been here since 2 in the morning you wanker." Yugi said, "Bakura? What are you doing here?" Bakura said, "I'm not entirely sure…"

Almost an hour passed, but the only person who arrived was Jaden Yuki. The mystery voice sighed, "Looks like everyone's late… Oh well, I guess we can have one duel before everyone arrives… My assistant will be dueling you shortly. Ah, here's my assistant now." Yugi's Millenium Puzzle starts glowing, and Yami takes over, like he almost always does.

Yami: Bring. It. On.

Assistant: Er… (Her brown hair goes down to her shoulders, she has brown eyes, breasts only half as big as Mai Valentine's, and she's wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.) My name is Trisha, and-

Yami: You want me to duel a Mary Sue? Great… Now I'm in a fanfic… Hey, Mystery Person, hold on to these Egyptian God Cards for me, I probably won't need them.

MM: What about-

Yami: I'm keeping Slifer the Sky Dragon.

MM: Gotcha…

Trisha: I'm not a Mary Sue! At least, not yet. I still have one more operation left.

Yami: So, you're some sort of "Tranny Sue…" Hey, mystery voice! Remind me to get that trademarked!

Mysterious voice: It will be Trademarked, Copyrighted, and exploited beyond belief.

Trisha: Well, let's start. (LP:8000)

Yami: (LP:8000) 8,000 Life Points? Do we really need to make our card games longer than the already are?

MV: We have time.

Trisha: I summon Chibi Valkyria! (A small spellcaster girl. It's so kawaii desu! Oh, sorry.)

MV: For you people at home, Chibi Valkyria is a Level 3 Spellcaster. It has 1300 ATK, and 1600 DEF. If Yugi were to destroy using, say, Dark Magician, then Trisha would be able to summon a Level 4 or lower Spellcaster monster from her deck face-up, in either Attack or Defense mode.

Trisha: I end my turn.

Yami: I summon the Despaired Celtic Guardian! (ATK 1400)

Yami: Destroy Chibi Valkyria!

Trisha: Wah! (LP:7900)

Yami: And, a face down ends my turn. You know, it's kind of nice when you don't have to rush through a card game…

Trisha: Alright… I summon, Magician's Valkyria! (ATK 1600) Put the Celtic Guardian out of its misery!

DCG: The only point of living is dying.

(Yami's LP:7800)

Trisha: I set a card face down, and my turn is over.

Yami: Well, let's see how you like this… I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior! Attack Magician's Valkyria!

Trisha: *sighs (LP: 7800) Oh well…

Yami: And, I have another face down to place on the field. Okay, your turn.

MV: Well Yami, you're surprisingly civil…

Yami: For a Tranny Sue, Trisha's not too bad…

Trisha: Thanks… Anyways, I activate the Spell Card Premature Burial!

Yami: Oh, too bad. I activate Magic Jammer! Sorry, no monster for you!

Trisha: Wah…

Yami: And I also activate Birthright, and summon the Dark Magician! (He discarded it when he activated Magic Jammer.)

Trisha: Uh-oh… My turn's over.

Yami: ATTACK! (Both Beta and the Dark Magician attack, dropping Trisha's LP to 3800. She paid 800 for attempting to use Premature Burial.) Your turn. It's most likely your last one…

Trisha: Oh yeah? I activate-

(Part of the ceiling collapses on Trisha, prematurely ending the duel.)

Yugi (as Yugi has inexplicably returned after Trisha was crushed.) dropped the cards in his hand, before he heard a familiar voice say, "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find another helipad anywhere nearby. So I just landed on the roof." The man with the mysterious voice came out of the door behind the former snack bar, and revealed himself. He sort of looked like a cross between Lelouch from Code Geass, and a teenage boy from a Shojo manga. Seto Kaiba said, "So you're the guy who brought us here. Alright, start talking." The Mysterious Man said, "Not everyone is here yet, Mr. Kaiba. I'm waiting for a lot more people. But, okay. You see, I've taken this abandoned theater, and turned it into, what you would call a Hub World in a video game. That door upstairs leads to a place called Dueltopia." Seto Kaiba said, "Dueltopia? Kind of a stupid name…" The Mysterious Man said, "A world where you can play card games to your heart's content." Kaiba exclaimed, "An entire world for playing Card Games? You have just made my day." Trisha crawled out from under the rubble and said, "Oh, hey Mr. Kaiba…" Bakura said, "Um, shouldn't you get her some help? She's coughing up blood." Trisha said, "I'll be fine! I've been working with my boss since I was beginning my hormone therapy. Getting injured happens on the job." The Mysterious Man said, "Besides, she's like Hyatt from Excel Saga. Or Kenny from South Park. Even if she dies, she somehow comes back the next day." Trisha said, "It doesn't even hurt anymore…" The Mysterious Man said, "Well, I'll get my other assistant, Johnny, to guide the latecomers to the door upstairs."

Yugi, Kaiba, and the others entered the door upstairs. However, when they went through it, it appeared to them that they came out of the exact same door they just entered. Kaiba said, "Oooookay…" The Mystery Man said, "This is just the location that connects Dueltopia to the world we just came from. Outside, is a world for duelists. Now, why don't we step outside, and start dueling? You and me? At…" The Mysterious Man pulled out a map, and said, "The beach sounds good."

(Kaiba vs. the Mystery Man)

Kaiba: Seriously, why are you still calling yourself the "Mysterious Man?" That seems kind of lazy.

MM: Look, I needed a title. Mystery Man seemed… wait a minute. Mystery…. Oooh, Mr. E! That sounds kind of cool.

Kaiba: Shut up and play a damn card!

Mr. E: So impatient… I set 2 cards, and a monster, face down, and end my turn.

Kaiba: That's it? I activate the Spell Card, Mystical Space Ty-

Mr. E: I activate my Trap, Dark Bribe. I negate the effect of your Spell Card, but you get to draw a card. Since I negated a card with a Counter Trap, I can Special Summon Van Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord. AND inflict 1500 damage to your Life Points!

Kaiba: Ah! (LP: 6500)

Kaiba: I summon Lord of D. and activate Flute of Summoning Dragon! I can special summon up to two Dragon Monsters from my hand. I'll summon two Blue Eyes White Dragons, thank you.

Mr. E: Fu-

Kaiba; Oh, that's not all. I activate White Dragon Ritual, and sacrifice Lord of D. to summon Paladin of the White Dragon! Then, I activate it's effect, which allows me to sacrifice it to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Mr. E: Did you just-

Kaiba: Yeah, I summoned a bunch of monsters in one turn. And yes, it's-

Mr. E: very clever of you, Kaiba. And no, it's not against the rules, as you Special Summoned them. True, you may Normal Summon only 1 monster per turn, but you can perform as many Special Summons as the cards you have allow.

Kaiba; I thought I was the only one who knew that… Blue Eyes #1, attack Van Dalgyon!

Mr. E: I activate Negate Attack! Sorry, but your Battle Phase is over!

Kaiba: Oh, damn you… I end my turn.

Mr.E: I flip my Morphing Jar face up. We discard our hands, and draw 5 cards, but, since your hand is empty, you just draw 5 cards. Well, my turn is over.

Kaiba: Blue Eyes, attack Van Dalgyon!

Mr. E: (LP: 7800) All right, since I took battle damage, I can summon Tragoedia!

Kaiba: Ah! What the hell is that thing?

Mr. E: Tragoedia's ATK is the number of cards in my hand times 600. (3200)

Kaiba: Seriously, what the hell is that thing? Whatever, my turn's over.

Mr. E: Huh, you know, I'm not really sure… What I do know, is that it's gonna defeat you, Kaiba! Tragodeia, attack his Lord of D.

Kaiba: Aaah! (LP: 5500)

Mr. E: I switch Morphing Jar to defense mode, and I believe that's my turn…

Kaiba: Heh, sucker…

Mr. E: Huh?

Kaiba: Why do you think I left Lord of D. in attack mode even when you summoned, well, whatever the hell that thing is? Because I wanted you to attack it… You completely ignored my Blue Eyes White Dragons. Big mistake. I activate Polymerization and fuse them together to form, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Mr. E: Okay… That's not good. But-

Kaiba: I activate Megamorph, and, since my Life Points are lower than yours, my dragon's ATK doubles. And, I also give it Big Bang Shot, increasing its ATK by 400, AND allowing it to inflict piercing damage. Now, attack Morphing Jar.

Mr. E: Uh-oh. (Gets sent flying by a massive explosion, as his Life Points drop to 0. If desired, you may add in the Goofy Yell.)

Kaiba: Huh, he left a card here.

(Kaiba obtained Obelisk the Tormentor.)

Trisha exclaimed, "Hey, that's Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yugi exclaimed, "Hey! That's mine!" Trisha said, "You had my boss hold onto it before we dueled. Since Kaiba defeated my boss, he gets to keep it until you beat him, again." Yugi said, "That's not too bad, I'll just kick his ass like I always do…"

Trisha went to her secret room in the theater. Her bed was a rather old-fashioned wooden bed painted black, and a regular mattress. Her table, which was against the wall next her bed, was littered with magazines, cards, and hormone pills. The shelves of her bookcase were stacked with manga and video games. She had a 25 inch flatscreen TV, and a Playstation 3, which she figured that now all these duelists were here, she'd hardly get a chance to play. She lived here most of the time, and she even had a fridge. On top of the fridge, was a small safe. It was locked, and it had a 5 number combination, specially made by her boss, Mr. E. She spent her time trying to crack the damn thing, but she had no luck. However, today, she turned it to the right, to 20, and the safe opened. In it, was a small stack of cards. Trisha exclaimed, "That's it? What kind of cards could be so valuable that they'd have to be locked up in this kind of-" As she looked at the cards, she exclaimed, "Wow…"

Suddenly, Jaden walked in, as Trisha was changing her clothes. She was down to her boxers, the only article of men's clothing she still wore, as she hadn't had THAT operation yet. Jaden shielded his eyes and exclaimed, "Oh, geez! What gives dawg? Can't a brother get a little warning?" Trisha blushed as she put on new clothes, a black tank top, and another pair of jeans. "So… Why are you here?" Jaden exclaimed, "You've got it made! A sweet pad all to yourself, all the drugs you could want, and a mini-fridge." Jaden took one of the pills, unaware what it actually was. Trisha, her voice now sounding like sort of like Seifer from Kingdom Hearts, said, "Those are my hormone pills." She swallowed one, and her feminine voice returned. "Sorry. My body doesn't really naturally produce estrogen at the right rate yet." Jaden said, "Wait… I just took girl pills?" Trisha said, "Yep! And to be honest, you'd be much better as a woman than a man!" Jaden said, "OK, that's it! You, me, outside! Duel!" Trisha exclaimed, 'Alright, this meadow seems like a good spot!"

(Later, at the meadow)

Trisha: If you rap, at ANY point, in this duel, I will force feed you estrogen pills until you have boobs as big as Mai Valentine's! Maybe Chun-Li's… Depends on how bad your rap is…

Jaden: I.. uh… activate Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Flamewing Man! (ATK 2100)

Trisha: And no help from that Asian guy's ghost! I almost forgot about him…

Prof. Banner: Aw…

Jaden: I'll throw down a face down, and end my turn.

Trisha: Time to test these cards I found in that safe… I summon Magician's Valkyria! And I set a card face down. That's my turn!

Jaden: (takes a breath)

Trisha: Don't even…

Jaden: Fine… I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart. Flamewing Man, attack Magician's Valkyria.

Trisha: I activate Magical Dimension. I sacrifice one Spellcaster, and destroy one monster you control. I choose Flamewing Man. Next, I get to special summon a Spellcaster from my hand. Dark Magician Girl!

Jaden: How did you get a hot chick as your monster spirit, huh?

Dark Magician Girl: kick his ass?

Trisha: Yes… My turn is next.

Jaden: I summon Sparkman and activate Miracle Fusion! I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! (ATK 3100) Your turn.

Trisha: Finally… Huh? (Is this one of those new cards I got from that safe? Hm… I did get a bunch of Fusion Monsters from that safe… And Elemental Heroes, like Jaden's. What could it mean?)

Dark Magician Girl: Oooh! Play it!

Jaden: Yeah, play the damn card, bro!

Trisha: Don't call me bro! I activate Spell Fusion! It… Uh… (reading from the card text) "Send from your hand, deck, or field, to the graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Spellcaster-type Fusion Monster, and Special Summon the selected Fusion Monster. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You may not send Fusion Material Monsters from your deck if you've already sent one from your hand or field to the Graveyard, or vice versa." Er… Okay… Let's see what I got here in my hand and Fusion Deck… Well, there's only one monster I can choose right now. I send Elemental Hero Avian & Burstinatrix from my hand, and Dark Magician Girl on the field, to the graveyard, and Fusion Summon… Spell Hero Blazewing! (A Dark Magician Girl with fiery wings, and red clothes.)

DMG/Blazewing: Woooooo! I'm all fired up now! (ATK 2600)

Jaden: What, the fu-

Trisha: Let's see her effect. "This card cannot be destroyed, or otherwise removed from the field by a card effect that does not target it." Oooh, and it even has another effect, the same as Evil Hero Inferno Wing's! She inflicts Piercing Damage, and when she destroys a monster, you take damage equal to the monster's ATK or DEF, whatever's higher. Attack Wildheart!

Jaden: AHH! (LP:6300) Oh man… This is not good!

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
